Muros
by Flor de desierto
Summary: Una simple taza de café puede alterar mucho. Tus pasos al final te llevarán a tu destino. De una u otra manera. NARUSASU


**MUROS**

.

_ Llegas tarde.

La mujer se sobresaltó ante la severa voz de su jefe, casi tirando el vaso de café que llevaba en la mano. Con pánico en los ojos, giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el reloj, donde la hora indicada hizo que se ponga cien veces más nerviosa.

_ ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo, señor! – dijo la asistente, con esa chillona voz que a Sasuke le daba dolor de cabeza. Afortunadamente, ella no era muy habladora la mayor parte del tiempo.

_ Solo déjalo ahí – bufó el pelinegro haciendo un ademán hacia su escritorio – que no suceda otra vez – dictaminó, a lo que ella respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, no atreviéndose a hablar.

Sasuke resopló hastiado después de que la mujer saliera de su oficina. Él era un hombre de rutina, sumamente organizado con horarios estrictamente establecidos, y si su cuerpo estaba físicamente programado para tomar su café a las 10:30 am, TENÍA que tomar su café a las 10:30 am.

El pelinegro miró hacia el reloj con molestia, viendo como las manillas indicaban las 11:13 am.

Con el ceño fruncido sin dejar sus facciones, tomó el vaso hecho de polietileno en la mano mirando por la ventana desde donde podía ver hacia la acera de en frente, donde se veía claramente la nueva cafetería que había abierto hace unos días. ¿Por qué su secretaria había tardado tanto en traerle el café? ¿Le habrían atendido demasiado lento? ¿Estaría demasiado larga la fila?

Aún con estas preguntas molestándole en su mente, se llevó el vaso a la boca y de repente su ceño fruncido desapareció al saborear el líquido. ¿Oh? No estaba mal. De hecho, estaba perfecto. Tal como le gustaba.

Mmm, si se habían tardado en atenderle a su secretaria, se lo dejaría pasar por esta vez. Para Sasuke era difícil encontrar tiendas que hicieran un café decente.

Siempre y cuando no volviera a pasar.

…

_ Llegas tarde otra vez.

Como si de un dejavú se tratase, la mujer miró hacia el reloj e inmediatamente se puso a tartamudear disculpas.

Sasuke se la dejó pasar una vez. Dos veces podría ser una coincidencia razonable. ¿Pero tres veces?

_ Dime por qué tardas tanto – ordenó el pelinegro interrumpiendo las palabras de disculpa de la mujer, y de repente se puso roja y sudada como un tomate hervido.

_ ¡Y-Yo…! ¡Y-Yo…!

_ Estás despedida.

_ ¡¿Qué?!

La mujer se echó a llorar, de canto. Sus súplicas no se hicieron esperar.

_ No te estoy echando a la calle, te estoy despidiendo de ser mi secretaria – le explicó tranquilamente – serás la secretaria de Suigetsu ahora.

_ ¡Oh! – eso no era tan malo, pero aún así el puesto de secretaria del Gerente de la empresa era mucho más privilegiado – ¡P-Pero…!

_ Lo siento, en tu contrato entre tus obligaciones está traerme el café a las 10:30 am – aseveró el pelinegro rotundamente y volvió sus ojos a los papeles que estaba revisando minutos antes – puedes retirarte.

Él no podía funcionar bien sin su café a las 10:30 am, no importaba que tan bueno sea el café.

Y así, Sasuke contrató otra secretaria.

…

_ Llegas tarde – siseó Sasuke entre dientes, apenas conteniendo su ira.

_ Oh – la nueva secretaria miró al reloj, obviamente recién notando la hora – oh, lo siento… hihihihi – soltó una risita mientras se sonrojaba con su mente en otro lado, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Sasuke.

_ Estás despedida.

_ ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó la joven, realmente sorprendida.

A esta ni se molestó en mandarla a otro puesto, por la falta de vergüenza ante el incumplimiento de sus labores. La anterior al menos se había apenado un poco.

Rayos, tendría que contratar una nueva secretaria.

…

Sasuke no se molestó en dar a conocer la tardanza de la nueva secretaria cuando ésta entró con su café a la oficina a las 11:45 am. El hecho de que no le sorprenda no significaba que le molestara menos. Estaba que iba a reventar como un volcán en erupción.

_ Aquí tiene, señor – dijo la joven poniendo el café en su escritorio con una sonrisa tonta – que lo disfrute – le deseó bien lamebotas la muy incompetente.

_ Estás despedida.

Ésta no se puso a chillar ni a suplicar. En vez de eso casi se abalanzó sobre Sasuke como una loca para rasgarle la piel con sus uñas (y morderlo también, quién sabe) gritando que no tenía derecho a despedirla, que lo demandaría, que haría caer su empresa, y otras amenazas que siguió gritando mientras los guardias la sacaban a rastras de ahí. Sasuke estaba tranquilo en cuanto a eso debido a que en el contrato de asistentes él especificaba que se reservaba el derecho de despedir a alguien si no le traía su café en la hora solicitada, porque si no eran capaces de traer el café como se les pedía, el resto del trabajo también lo harían de manera mediocre.

Y lo peor fue que en medio del alboroto, la tipa había tirado su café del escritorio.

Sasuke se masajeó la cabeza tratando de disipar el dolor que amenazaba con venir. Ugh.

…

_ Shikamaru – habló Sasuke a través del teléfono, no molestándose en ocultar la frustración en su voz.

_ ¿Qué?

Ugh, la falta de profesionalismo no tenía límites en esa empresa.

_ Necesito un favor – sí, solo por eso no lo había regañado por contestarle de esa forma tan insubordinada – Necesito un café…

_ Pídeselo a tu secretaria – dijo Shikamaru interrumpiéndolo, sabiendo por donde iba el asunto.

_ ¡Es que no entiendes! – gruñó el Uchiha con algo de desesperación – ese lugar está maldito. No importa cuántas secretarias mande, siempre vuelven tarde y ninguna es capaz de decirme el por qué. Si mando a mi secretaria actual, la despediré también, estoy seguro; y ya me cansé de hacer entrevistas para filtrar a las que quieren mostrarme sus tetas de las que tienen algo de cerebro.

_ Cambia de cafetería – dijo Shikamaru simplemente.

_ ¡Me gusta el maldito café de ahí!

_ Ve tú, entonces.

_ ¡Estoy muy ocupado!

_ Yo también.

_ Te estoy viendo por las cámaras en este momento y no estás haciendo nada. Estás con sus pies sobre el escritorio limando tus uñas.

Shikamaru solo soltó un sonido quejumbroso, uno que estaba entre 'Joder, me cachaste' y 'Pero no me importa, jódete'.

_ Podrás salir una hora antes – ofreció Sasuke, vencido y como último recurso.

_ Hecho.

Desgraciado

…

_ ¡Son las doce de la tarde!

_ ¿Oh? – Shikamaru miró hacia el reloj de la pared, sinceramente sorprendido por la histérica declaración del Uchiha cuyos nervios amenazaban con dejarlo pelón – lo siento, perdí noción de la hora – dijo el joven rascándose atrás de la nuca – tendré que quedarme a trabajar hasta que acabe la jornada, supongo – dijo con pesar.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios pasa en esa cafetería?!

Shikamaru se volteó hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de su oficina.

_ El barista es muy entretenido.

…

A paso de elefante, a una hora considerable como para tener su café de las 10:30 am en la mano, Sasuke salió de la oficina con la determinación de un soldado de guerra. No estaba dispuesto a soportar más incompetencia, y si tenía que acomodar su horario para dejar un espacio que le permita salir y conseguir su café él mismo, así sería.

Y definitivamente iría a averiguar qué miércoles pasaba con ese infame barista que le costó tantos dolores de cabeza.

Antes de entrar a la cafetería, Sasuke miró con ojos muy juzgones la elección del nombre "El Kitzune Caliente". Pfff, ¿qué era eso? ¿Una cafetería o un club de estriptis?

El pelinegro entró sin más preámbulos encontrándose con un lugar bastante normal, con varias mesas y clientes tomando su café, y no había ningún tipo de espectáculo entretenido a la vista que pudiera distraerlo.

Extrañado, se acercó a la caja para ordenar su pedido de café. La persona que atendía estaba de espaldas secando un vaso.

_ Buen día, quisiera un café doble con esencia de caramelo sin azúcar para llevar, por favor.

El barista se volteó, revelando su cara y sus _ojos_. Oh, por todos los cielos, sus ojos. ¡Nunca había visto ojos así!

Un momento… él sí había visto ojos así antes, pero ¿dónde?

El joven, de piel tigreña, rubio y cuerpo moderadamente fornido, lo miró incrédulo y con la boca medio abierta, haciendo que Sasuke se pregunte qué era lo que _él_ tenía de impresionante.

_ ¡Eres tú, tebayo! – exclamó el barista acercándose con una sonrisa llena de incredulidad – el que ordena todos los días ese café tan extraño. ¡Guacala!

Sasuke pestañeó saliendo de su trance.

_ ¿Disculpa? – el pelinegro frunció el ceño. ¡Qué falta de respeto! ¿Cómo se atrevía? – y supongo que tú eres el payaso que distrae a mis empleados con tu… tu… – lo miró de pies a cabeza sin saber qué decir, sumamente indignado – ¡tu cara!

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo ante la acusación, pero al digerir las palabras del otro joven esbozó una sonrisa zorruna, haciendo que el letrero de 'Kitzune' ya no suene tan descabellado para Sasuke.

_ ¿Insinúas que soy apuesto?

_ ¡Insinúo que eres un descerebrado! – refutó el Uchiha con un pequeño sonrojo, aunque sinceramente su objeción no tenía mucho sentido.

El barista se puso a hacer el café ordenado tranquilamente sin dejar de sonreír.

_ Tú también eres lindo, Uchiha.

El pelinegro se quedó de piedra por un rato procesando lo que ese confianzudo rubio acababa de decir.

_ ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? – preguntó estrechando los ojos sospechosamente.

_ Eso dice en el credencial de tu camisa, tebayo. ¿O es que se lo robaste a alguien? ¿Debería llamar a la policía? – dijo a modo de broma.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido quitándose el credencial de su camisa, nadie necesitaba saber su nombre fuera de la empresa, en especial ese barista coqueto.

_ No esperes propina – miró el credencial del rubio – Uzumaki.

El rubio hizo un puchero muy infantil y Sasuke se puso muy alerta para prevenir que el chico no escupa en su café antes de dárselo.

_ Yo no distraigo a tus empleados con 'mi cara', tebayo – le aclaró el Uzumaki – Solo les hago algo de conversación amable para que se relajen un poquito. A todos se los veía muy tensos. A Shikamaru le dolía su cuello de tanto trabajar – dijo el rubio mirándolo acusadoramente.

_ ¿De tanto trabajar? Le duele su cuello por recostarse sobre el asiento inclinado de forma nada ergonómica flojeando sin hacer nada – farfulló Sasuke revirando los ojos.

El rubio solo sonrió burlonamente.

_ Aquí tienes – dijo dándole su café.

Con mala cara Sasuke le pagó y, tal como había prometido, sin darle ninguna propina, tomó su café y se fue.

Al llegar a su oficina, Sasuke escupió su café. No porque estuviera malo, no, el café estaba perfecto. Lo que no estaba perfecto era la hora.

11:53 am

…

_ Buen día, quisiera un café doble con esencia de caramelo sin azúcar para llevar – recitó el pelinegro sin molestarse en decir por favor.

El rubio se volteó a mirarlo, sonriendo de inmediato al verlo.

_ ¡Buen día! ¿Cómo estás, Uchiha? ¿Algo interesante hoy?

_ No me hables. Sólo dame mi café – dictaminó el Uchiha mirando a un lado con el mentón levantado, determinado a no caer en la trampa de nuevo. No le gustaba para nada, esa sensación de familiaridad que le daba el rubio cada que le hablaba. Era una sensación extraña porque nadie, por más hablador y sociable que fuera, le provocaba ese sentimiento, y eso era un poco alarmante para él, así que había decidido bloquear cualquier interacción innecesaria con el barista, además de que no tenía tiempo para perder con él.

_ Te ves tenso – observó el blondo inclinando la cabeza a un lado mientras lo miraba con atención – ¿Problemas con Itachi?

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡¿Conocía a Itachi?!

_ ¿O con el señor Fugaku?

Ahora la boca de Sasuke estaba abierta también.

_ El pobre hombre tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza ayer – comentó el rubio de forma conversacional mientras sacaba un vaso para hacer el café – le serví un café especial para el estrés. Al principio estaba reticente a probar otro café que no fuera su habitual, pero lo convencí diciéndole que era a cuenta de la casa. Luego le recomendé salir de vacaciones. Imagino que debe ser estresante manejar una empresa tan grande, debería delegar más responsabilidades.

Sasuke solo pestañeó sin salir de su asombro.

_ ¿Mi padre conversa contigo?

_ Sí, y habla mucho de ustedes dos – rió un poco – bueno, no habla _mucho_, pero es de lo que más habla cuando lo hace.

_ ¿Y qué es lo que dice?

**/Dos horas después…/**

_ Sasuke, por todos los cielos, ¿dónde estabas? ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes! – dijo Itachi exasperado al ver a su hermano _finalmente_ entrar en su oficina.

_ Uhm – Sasuke miró el vaso vacío de café que tenía en la mano, luego a Itachi otra vez – café.

Itachi reviró los ojos, comprendiendo.

_ Debes ponerte una alarma para ir a ese lugar – recomendó, por experiencia propia.

…

_ Tú te me haces conocido, tebayo – dijo el rubio estrechando los ojos y arrugando el entrecejo como forzando a su cerebro de maní a funcionar.

_ Sí, vine ayer y anteayer a ordenar café – resopló Sasuke levantando una ceja, claramente diciéndole en silencio 'retrasado'.

_ ¡No! Me refiero a… – el rubio apretó los ojos e inclinó la cabeza a un lado – Desde la primera vez que te vi, he sentido que ya te conociera… ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Uchiha – respondió Sasuke.

_ ¡Tu nombre!

_ No quiero que me andes tratando con innecesaria familiaridad – dijo Sasuke estrechando los ojos.

_ Se llama Sasuke – dijo Itachi a su lado con simpleza, haciendo que Sasuke le mande una mirada asesina – ¿ya puedes darme mi cambio, por favor?

Cuando Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia el rubio, este lo estaba mirando atónito, sin habla, sin mover un músculo.

El pelinegro se le quedó viendo, extrañado por esa reacción. Ambos ignoraron olímpicamente a Itachi diciendo 'Uh, pensándolo bien, que el cambio sea tu propina. Hasta luego' y yéndose dejándolos solos en la caja.

_ ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sasuke sintiendo cómo esa mirada azulina se calaba en sus huesos.

_ Tú… – susurró el Uzumaki, aún estupefacto – ¿tú viviste en Konoha cuando eras niño?

_ ¿Sí? – respondió el pelinegro con reticencia – ¿por qué?

_ ¿Tenías un vecino con el que jugabas a la pelota todos los días?

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par.

_Ojos azules como el cielo…_

El pelinegro se llevó una mano a la boca cuando recuerdos de su niñez lo golpearon de repente. El rubio sonrió ampliamente con sus ojos brillando indescriptiblemente.

_ Na… ¿Naruto? – susurró Sasuke quitando lentamente la mano de su boca.

La respuesta que le dio el rubio fue extender dos dedos de su mano derecha, el medio y el índice, un gesto que Sasuke inmediatamente reconoció y, aún con su mente corriendo a mil por hora y su corazón palpitando desenfrenado, extendió los mismos dedos, pero de la mano izquierda, y los enganchó con los del rubio.

Naruto soltó una risa ahogada y sin quitarle los ojos de encima rodeó rápidamente el mostrador hasta llegar a Sasuke, quien estaba tieso en su lugar, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

_ ¡Eres tú, Sasuke! ¡Te encontré! ¡Te encontré!

Sasuke dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, aún en shock. Sus brazos rodearon la espalda del rubio casi de forma automática, sin importarle que su traje de ejecutivo se estuviera arrugando. Él no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, pero en ese momento se sentía tan natural.

…

_Sasuke pateó la pelota sin muchas ganas estando en su patio, haciendo que ésta rodara y se golpeara con la pared. El rebote hacía que regrese hacia él._

_El pelinegro de 7 años miró hacia su casa, la cual en ese momento estaba vacía. Solo la niñera eventual estaba allí mirando televisión, la cual de vez en cuando se volteaba a ver si Sasuke seguía dentro su campo visual._

"_Tengo un viaje largo de negocios"_

_Comprendía la ausencia de su padre. Él siempre estaba ocupado. Pasaba tiempo con ellos en lo posible, pero el tiempo se salía de sus manos la mayoría de las veces._

"_Estoy ocupado, Sasuke"_

_También había aprendido a comprender a Itachi. Las cosas que él tenía que hacer en el colegio eran mucho más difíciles que las suyas._

_Pero aún así…_

_Sasuke frunció el ceño de repente, enojado, frustrado con todo a su alrededor, y entonces pateó la pelota hacia la pared con todas sus fuerzas._

_Pero la pelota, en vez de golpear la pared, pasó encima de ésta. _

_Sasuke miró alrededor frenéticamente, ¿lo castigarían por eso? ¿Y si había roto la ventana de la casa de al lado? ¡Definitivamente por eso sí le castigarían!... Bueno, él no había escuchado ningún vidrio romperse, pero… ¡¿pero y si los vecinos eran unos aprovechados y rompían su propio vidrio para acusarlo y obligarles a pagar cuando en realidad solo querían un vidrio nuevo?! _

_De repente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la cayó frente a él haciéndole sobresaltar. Sasuke levantó la pelota y miró extrañado hacia la pared._

_No supo qué bicho le picó, pero en vez de decir 'gracias por la pelota' a quien quiera que se la hubiera pasado, el pelinegro sintió el impulso de lanzar la pelota de nuevo. Y así lo hizo._

_Esperó unos segundos tratando de escuchar algo al otro lado, y de repente vio la pelota volviendo a él por encima del muro de nuevo._

_Sasuke sonrió, sin saber muy bien por qué, y volvió a lanzar la pelota. Esta vez la pelota regresó de inmediato._

_Después de lanzarla como unas cuatro veces, cada vez tratando de lanzarla más alto, escuchó la risa de un niño al otro lado._

_Después de la risa, escuchó una voz._

__ ¡Me gusta tu pelota! – dijo el niño al otro lado a modo de elogio._

__ ¡A mí no! – respondió Sasuke, lanzándola de nuevo._

__ ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! – escuchó la voz confundida al otro lado, mientras veía la pelota volver._

__ ¡Es naranja! _

__ ¿Y qué tiene?_

__ ¡Yo quería la azul! Mi hermano compró la naranja a propósito para molestarme._

__ ¡Naranja es el mejor color del mundo, tebayo! – objetó el niño del otro lado._

__ ¡Azul es mejor!_

__ ¡Naranja!_

__ ¡Azul!_

__ ¡Naranja!_

__ ¡Azul!_

__ …_

__ ¿Hola? – Sasuke había lanzado la pelota la última vez y ya no escuchó la voz del niño y la pelota ya no volvió después de un rato. _

_De repente, escuchó algo. Eran pasos en el césped…_

_Pasos alejándose, corriendo._

_Y fue ahí que Sasuke se dio cuenta de la cruda verdad…_

_¡El niño se había robado su pelota!_

_El pelinegro entró en un pánico infantil mientras su cabecita maquinaba las opciones que tenía ante semejante predicamento._

_Opción A: Avisarle a un adulto que el niño de al lado le había robado su pelota._

'_Pero, ¿Cómo?' Le iban a preguntar. ¿Diría la verdad y confesaría haber tirado la pelota accidentalmente a la otra casa de manera muy irresponsable? ¡No, nunca!_

_¿Y por todo lo demás? 'El niño no pudo haberse trepado el muro como una araña para robarte la pelota, Sasuke', 'Te dijimos que no hablaras con extraños, Sasuke', '¿Qué clase de bobo tiraría la pelota de nuevo después de que se la devolvieran, Sasuke?', 'Por eso no hay que quejarse de las cosas que tienes, Sasuke', 'Ve a hacer tu tarea, Sasuke', 'Esa maqueta del sistema solar no se hará sola, Sasuke'._

_Opción B: No decirle nada a nadie y dar por perdida su pelota._

_¿Consecuencias? No. ¿Regaños? No. ¿Nueva pelota? No. _

_Sasuke hizo un puchero muy molesto y se adentró a su casa._

…_.._

_Sasuke salió al patio de nuevo en la tarde al siguiente día, pero esta vez no estaba pateando una pelota, estaba pateando una piedrita. Después de un rato la pateó muy fuerte y ya no la pudo encontrar entre el césped. Frunciendo el ceño miró hacia las nubes… Ugh, solo faltaba que le llueva encima._

_¡PUM!_

__ ¡AU! – exclamó Sasuke cuando algo lo golpeó en su nuca. Afortunadamente más había sido la sorpresa que el dolor porque lo que lo había golpeado era muy liviano y relativamente suave._

_Sasuke se volteó enojado para ver qué lo había golpeado, topándose con una pelota terminando de rebotar en el suelo. El pelinegro miró la pelota con confusión y luego la levantó para mirarla mejor, sin reconocerla._

_La pelota era mitad naranja y mitad azul._

__ ¡Ahora tiene los dos mejores colores del mundo, tebayo! – escuchó al otro lado, y Sasuke miró su pelota estupefacto dándose cuenta que sí, esa era su pelota, solo que la mitad de ella era azul ahora, pintada con lo que parecía ser un spray brillante._

_Después de un momento de silencio, el niño del otro lado pareció preocuparse._

__ ¿Te gusta?_

_Sasuke sonrió contento y respondió._

__ ¡Sí!_

_Y se pusieron a jugar como lo habían hecho el día de ayer. Esta vez el niño de al lado no se llevó la pelota._

…

__ ¿Cómo te llamas?_

__ Sasuke._

_Un día aquella misma semana, se habían cansado de jugar y comenzaron a conversar._

__ ¡Yo me llamo Naruto! – respondió el otro niño – ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

__ Siete._

__ ¡Yo también! ¿Por qué no te veo en la escuela?_

__ No lo sé – respondió Sasuke extrañado – ¿a qué hora vas a la escuela?_

__ Mi papá me despierta todos los días para ir a la escuela – podía escuchar el puchero en su voz._

__ Yo voy después de almorzar. Por eso no nos vemos – dedujo Sasuke._

__ ¿Te gusta la escuela, Sasuke?_

__ Uhm – Sasuke pensó un momento – no lo sé…_

_Sinceramente en la escuela se aburría._

__ ¡A mí no! Todos los niños son malos conmigo porque no tengo mamá._

__ Yo… tampoco tengo._

__ Oh – Naruto sonaba sinceramente sorprendido._

__ Sí, por eso siempre estoy solo._

__ ¿No tienes amigos?_

__ Uhm, creo que tengo uno – dijo con algo de duda el pelinegro._

__ ¿Cómo se llama?_

__ Naruto._

__ ¿Qué? – preguntó Naruto, pensando que lo estaba llamando._

__ Se llama Naruto._

__ ¡¿Como yo?!_

_Sasuke soltó una risita cuando Naruto comenzó a gritar que lucharía con "el otro Naruto" a muerte por robarle el nombre._

…

__ ¡Sasuke, Sasuke!_

__ ¿Naruto? – Sasuke rápidamente se acercó al muro cuando escuchó a su amigo llamándolo._

__ ¡Sasuke, encontré un agujero, tebayo!_

_Sasuke soltó un jadeo sorprendido y miró por todo lo ancho de la pared,_

__ ¿Dónde?_

__ ¡Aquí!_

_El pelinegro no ubicaba muy bien el lugar exacto de dónde provenía la voz, pero entonces vio una ramita asomándose por la pared y corrió hacia ella topándose con el susodicho agujero._

_Era pequeñito, más o menos del ancho de una moneda. Naruto quitó la ramita que había metido, y lo primero que hicieron los dos fue asomarse para mirar por el agujero, ambos topándose al mismo tiempo con el ojo del otro._

_Sasuke se quedó atónito. ¡¿Esos eran los ojos de Naruto?! Eran tan TAN azules._

__ "Como el cielo…" – pensó anonadado por el color._

__ Es de noche en tus ojos, Sasuke._

_Sorprendido, el pelinegro se sonrojó un poco sin saber si tomarlo como un elogio o como algo malo, pero el tono de ensoñación de Naruto le ayudó a decidirse._

__ Es de día en tus ojos, Naruto._

_Y fue así que se vieron por primera vez, en ese atardecer._

…_._

Sasuke reviró los ojos parado en lo último de la fila mientras el rubio atendía a alguien tardándose más de lo normal y le hacía conversación usando el nombre de la persona.

Bufó un poco hastiado cuando dos chicas que estaban más antes que él en la fila se pusieron a murmurar mirando a Naruto con ojos lascivos y soltando risitas que le recordaron a su segunda secretaria.

En serio, ese usuratonkachi debería tratar de ser menos amable con la gente, podría darles una idea equivocada.

_ ¿Café doble con esencia de caramelo sin azúcar para llevar? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa cuando Sasuke por fin llegó en frente de él. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se reconocieron como los amigos de la infancia que fueron, y se habían sentado juntos a conversar después del trabajo unas tres veces.

Era un poco extraño, sinceramente. Por momentos sentía que estaba frente al mismo niño de siete años con el que hablaba a través de un muro, y por otros momentos se daba cuenta de cuanta diferencia había entre el ayer y el hoy, cómo ambos habían crecido, por separado, y que había muchas cosas que él no conocía de Naruto y viceversa.

Aún así, seguía sintiendo el pasar tiempo con él lo más natural del mundo.

_ Sí – respondió el Uchiha simplemente – tienes crema en la cara.

_ ¿Ah? – el rubio pestañeo con algo de sorpresa. Agarró un plato metálico para mirarse en el reflejo y limpiarse.

_ Las chicas que estaban delante de mí en la fila te llamaron postre delicioso todo el rato – comentó Sasuke metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos – ten cuidado al cerrar la tienda, tal vez te esperen para secuestrarte y hacerte cosas – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Naruto soltó una carcajada echando su cabeza para atrás, sonrojándose un poco.

_ Tú debes tener mucha experiencia con eso, ¿hm?

_ Por mi dinero más que todo. Una persona rica debe tener cuidado siempre – dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

_ ¡Y una persona deliciosa también, tebayo!

_ Por todos los cielos, dejen de coquetear, quiero un pan integral – dijo el sujeto parado detrás de Sasuke en la fila haciéndoles sobresaltar. Sasuke hizo un gesto de fastidio al ver que el hombre era Kakashi.

_ ¡No estábamos coqueteando, tebayo! – objetó escandalizado el rubio, justo antes de que la alarma del celular de Sasuke comenzara a sonar.

Hora de volver a trabajar.

…

__ ¿Sasuke, estás llorando?_

_Sasuke, que en ese momento estaba sentado en el césped en silencio con la espalda apoyada a la gran pared, llorando, dijo…_

__ ¡No!_

_Naruto, al otro lado del muro, se quedó en silencio un rato considerando esa respuesta._

__ ¿Tu papá te pegó con el cinturón? – le preguntó inocentemente._

_Sasuke resopló._

__ No, él está ocupado con mi hermano – farfulló molesto y frustrado._

__ ¿Entonces estás triste porque le está pegando a tu hermano?_

__ ¡Nadie le está pegando a nadie!_

__ ¿Entonces?_

_Sasuke, ya un poco más calmado, se limpió las lágrimas, distrayéndose con la conversación del rubio._

__ Mi hermano es mejor que yo en todo – gruñó el pelinegro apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas._

__ ¿Cuántos años tiene él?_

_La pregunta, que según Sasuke no tenía nada que ver, le desconcertó un poco._

__ … Quince años – respondió de todas formas._

_Y entonces Naruto se puso a carcajearse._

__ ¡¿De qué te ríes?!_

__ Es que él tiene 10 años más que tú – dijo aún riendo._

__ ¡No son diez, son ocho! – corrigió Sasuke indignado._

_Naruto dejó de reír, y hubo un minuto donde Sasuke solo podía escuchar murmullos bajitos de Naruto contando, y reviró los ojos al darse cuenta que de seguro estaba usando sus dedos para cerciorarse._

__ Bueno, sí, ocho – dijo después de un rato en un tono de 'ya lo sabía' – pero igual él es mucho más grande que tú, tebayo – Sasuke torció el gesto ante esa lógica – cuando seas más grande, tu papá también te pegará con el cinturón, no te preocupes._

_El pelinegro deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener a Naruto en frente… para darle un coscorrón._

__ Eres un usuratonkachi._

__ ¡Oye!_

…

Sasuke estaba más que acostumbrado a toparse con personas que esperaban cosas de él. Para todos él tenía cara de dinero, poder y prestigio. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que no tenía ninguna relación amorosa hasta el momento.

Realmente no había sido su intención, la verdad. Sólo había pasado cuatro meses, y eso de comenzar a sentir _cosas_ por el rubio y darse cuenta de ello fue un balde de agua fría para él. No sabía nada de relaciones románticas que no hubiera visto en la tele o leído en libros, hasta ese momento evitaba a las mujeres y nunca le habían atraído los hombres.

_ Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez. Es el kitzune _caliente_, después de todo.

Sasuke se ahogó con el bendito café y se puso a toser para salvar su vida.

Sabía, desde el mero comienzo, que no era buena idea hablar de esas cosas con su hermano. Pero ahí estaba, sufriendo un ataque mientras el condenado se reía.

_ Sólo invítalo a salir. A una cita – le aconsejó el pelilargo, como si fuera tan simple.

_ ¿Estás loco? Dudo que me vea de esa manera. Además, él tiene novia.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

_ Nada.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

_ Si tú lo dices…

….

_ Naruto, te mandaré matones si no me dices en este instante cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermano.

Naruto levantó la mirada de golpe.

_ ¡¿Matones?!

_ Bueno, no matones – dijo Itachi corrigiéndose – pero sí puedo hacer que te echen de este lugar en un dos por tres para que te vayas lejos, muy lejos.

_ ¡P-Pero…! ¡¿Qué?!

_ Dime cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermano.

_ ¡No sé de qué hablas!

_ Le mandas mensajes todo el tiempo, le invitas a comer, salen los fines de semana, e manoseas, le llevas café a las 10:30 am cuando él no va a la cafetería porque tiene mucho trabajo, y estás tratando de inventar un panquecito de chocolate amargo y sin azúcar para él. Yo creo que es obvio de qué hablo – aseveró Itachi.

Naruto lo miró con la boca abierta.

Itachi resopló.

_ Mira, no tengo nada en contra tuya. Pero tú tienes novia, y deberías dejar de mandarle señales equivocadas a mi hermano.

_ ¡Yo no tengo novia! – exclamó el Uzumaki sonrojadísimo al entender de qué estaba hablando.

_ Le dijiste a Sasuke que tienes novia.

_ ¡Y-Yo solo le dije eso para que no piense que soy un luser!

_ ¿Un qué?

_ Luser.

_ ¿Qué demonios es eso?

_ Perdedor en inglish.

Itachi lo miró sin nada de gracia.

_ Ve despidiéndote de este establecimiento – dijo volteándose para irse.

_ ¡Espera! – Naruto corrió para alcanzarlo.

_ No te preocupes, yo te pagaré una tienda mucho mejor, en un lugar mucho más comercial, lejos de aquí – dijo Itachi con calma – incluso puedo ayudarte para abrir una sucursal en un segundo lugar… muy lejos de aquí también.

_ ¡NO! – exclamó el rubio desesperado – ¡Y-yo…! – soltó un suspiro de rendición al aire – está bien, lo confieso. Sasuke me… me… ¡me está volviendo loco, tebayo! – gritó exasperado.

Itachi reviró los ojos.

_ Sólo invítalo a salir. A una cita – le aconsejó el pelilargo.

_ ¿Estás loco? ¡Dudo que él me vea de esa manera!

Ay, por todos los…

_ Ustedes son tal para cual – comentó Itachi hastiado.

_ ¿Tú crees? – preguntó el rubio sonriendo feliz, como si no hubiera sido un sarcasmo cruel con pintas de insulto – ¡AU! – gritó cuando Itachi le ticheó la frente dejándole una marca roja ahí para después irse de allí en silencio.

…

__ Me voy a ir._

__ ¿Ah?_

_Sasuke tomó un profundo respiro, conteniendo su tristeza para ser capaz de repetirlo._

__ Me… me voy a ir._

__ ¿A dónde? – preguntó Naruto poniéndose tenso por el tono de voz que Sasuke usaba._

__ No lo sé._

_Esa fue la única respuesta que Naruto necesitó para comprender lo que Sasuke quería decir._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, un pesado silencio. Sasuke estuvo un buen momento mirando a la nada, cuando se dio cuenta que lágrimas corrían por su rostro. _

__ ¿Me concedes el honor de entrar en tu vida, Sasuke?_

_Sasuke se giró sorprendido hacia el agujero._

__ ¿Qué?_

__ Mi padre me dijo que un día él le dijo eso a mi madre, y todos los muros se cayeron, tebayo – la voz temblorosa del niño solo hizo más agudo el dolor en el pecho de Sasuke – creo que me estaba mintiendo._

_Sasuke agachó la mirada._

__ Sasuke – escuchó la voz de Naruto salir con facilidad del agujero, y supo que el niño estaba hablando por allí. Sasuke se agachó para toparse de nuevo con uno de ese par de ojos sumamente azules, cuyo color le llenaba de tranquilidad – cuando sea grande, te voy a encontrar. Le pediré a mi mamá que me ayude a encontrarte, tebayo. Ella tiene alas, va a ser fácil para ella encontrarte._

_El pelinegro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa._

_Naruto metió por el agujero dos dedos, y Sasuke hizo lo mismo con los suyos, enganchándolos con los de Naruto._

__ Nos volveremos a ver. Lo prometo._

…_._

_ No puedo creer que el equipo rojo haya perdido, tebayo – se quejó el rubio después de salir de un partido de béisbol junto con Sasuke.

_ Ni siquiera recuerdas el nombre del equipo, ¿de qué te quejas, usuratonkachi? – dijo Sasuke burlón.

_ ¡Oye! ¡Con nombre o no, el equipo rojo me hizo perder!

_ Solo apostamos un helado, gran cosa – dijo el pelinegro socarronamente – si tanto te duele, te devolveré tu dólar.

_ ¡No! ¡Yo me refiero a la alegría de ganar!

Sasuke se rio moviendo la cabeza. Luego levantó la mirada viendo el atardecer.

Naruto se paró a su lado, mirando el panorama también.

_ Esto me trae recuerdos.

_ Mh…

Se quedaron un momento en un agradable silencio, que al mismo tiempo era algo doloroso. Naruto tomó un profundo respiro y dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones.

_ Tú y yo tenemos vidas muy diferentes. Esta ciudad es grande, es increíble que nos hubiéramos encontrado de nuevo, tebayo.

_ Sí – concordó Sasuke sin dejar de mirar el horizonte – pasaron muchas cosas en estos años. Mi niñez no era más que un vago recuerdo.

_ Yo pasé años buscando tus ojos – el rubio se volteó a mirarlo con una mirada penetrante – nunca los encontré. Y luego solo existían en el resquicio de mi memoria – rió con un poco de amargura – mi padre me decía que eras un amigo imaginario.

Sasuke soltó un resoplido.

_ Mi hermano me decía lo mismo. Ellos solo nos veían hablando con la pared.

_Pero al final, aquí estamos.

_ Sí.

_ ¿Es extraño que aun sienta un muro entre nosotros?

Sasuke alzó la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos azules llenos de determinación.

_ No – susurró el pelinegro, casi sin aire – no lo es. Yo también lo siento.

Sin quitar los ojos de los suyos, Naruto levantó su mano lentamente y la posó en la mejilla del chico de piel albina.

_ Sasuke – pronunció el rubio lleno de anhelo – ¿Me concedes el honor de entrar en tu vida?

El pelinegro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Sí.

Y con los ojos cerrados, sus labios se juntaron, y ambos vieron los muros caer.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

…**.**

**Feliz cumpleaños a mi querida amiga, NSYoru! Una de mis mayores fuentes de inspiración!**

**PSD. Tomé 5 tazas de café haciendo este fic xDDDD**


End file.
